Welcome To Bumbleby High
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: A new school year approaches and Yang must cope with her anxiety and depression as a new person is introduced into her life. Real world AU. OOC Yang.
1. Chapter 1

Yang stared out the window of the car as it is sped through downtown Vale, her sister in the backseat while her father drove.

"Dad, Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Yang asked, turning away from the world outside to watch her father.

"Relax Yang, i'm fine." Taiyang replied, slurring slightly as he spoke.

Knowing there wasn't much she could do at this point, Yang returned to staring out the window and watched as people went about their daily lives.

The next thing she knew, something had crashed into the side of the car, hitting the support between her door and the back door. After that everything faded to black.

* * *

Yang's eyes flew open as the family Corgi jumped up on her bed and began attacking her face with kisses before Ruby walked in and started giggling.

"What the hell Rubes." Yang scowled, wiping Zwei's slobber off her face.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move. Now hurry up or we're going to be late." Ruby replied, calling the corgi to follow after her before heading downstairs.

Yang groaned before nearly falling out of bed and making her way towards the bathroom to go through her morning rituals, something that had become harder with one arm.

Once in the shower, Yang started thinking about the recurring nightmare she had had.

' _It's been four damn years, why can't I just forget it.'_ Yang thought, growling to herself as she ran her one hand through her hair.

Finally finished with her shower, Yang dried herself off, wrapped the towel around herself and made her way back to her bedroom to put on her uniform and prosthetic.

* * *

Having pulled on her school uniform, consisting of a red plaid skirt, a pair of black stockings, a brown jacket with a tan vest, a white button up shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, Yang headed down stairs to find Ruby sitting on the couch in a same uniform. The only visible difference being Ruby wore black tights instead of stockings.

"You know, I can try and make that thing waterproof." Ruby said, pointing to Yang's arm.

"Nothing against you Rubes, but we don't exactly have the money to replace this if something goes wrong. Now, you ready to go?" Yang asked, grabbing her keys for her bike and a single glove before grabbing her bag.

"I guess though I'm not hugely excited to start knowing no one." Ruby replied, picking her own bag up before following Yang out the door.

Thanks to Ruby's impressive scores on her previous finals exam, having completed the year's work in half the time and passed the next years test with good grades, the headmaster had decided to move her ahead two years into year eleven with Yang.

"Don't worry Rubes I bet you're going to make a lot of friends." Yang replied, hopping on her bike, sliding the glove over the fingers of her robotic arm and revving the engine. "Besides, I promised to introduce you to my friends remember? They're gonna love you. "

"If you say so." Ruby sighed before hopping on the back of the bike and holding onto Yang.

Once certain that Ruby was safely on, Yang took off towards Beacon Academy to start their first day of year eleven.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, Yang pulled into one of the car parking spaces reserved for students and adjusted the sleeve over her prosthetic before making her way with Ruby to the front entrance.

The first day of a new year had always been harder for Yang as the many stresses, both rational and irrational, would run through her head from the night before until the end of the day, leaving her exhausted.

"You going to be ok?" Ruby asked quietly, to avoid anyone eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Yang joked, using the joke as a distraction from her thoughts.

"Yeah but i know how stressful a new year is for you." Ruby replied, looking up at Yang concerned.

"Don't worry Rubes we'll both be fine." Yang said, ruffling Ruby's hair a bit before inhaling and walking towards the main entrance way.

Ruby watched her sister walk away for a moment, unsure about Yang's statement, before following after her sister.

As the sisters walked through the main doors, the eyes of most of the student body turned towards the blonde bombshell who just graced their existence.

"Is it always like this?" Ruby asked, walking next to Yang as her older sister greeted the people she knew.

"More or less" Yang shrugged, externally keeping a cool and happy demeanour while making sure her arm was covered.

* * *

"Hi, I need to pick up two timetables for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Yang said to the lady at the front office, her foot nervously poking the ground while she waited.

The receptionist walked through a door, into what Yang assumed was the copier room, before returning with the timetables and sliding them under the plastic separator.

"Thank you." Yang said, making sure to pick up the timetables with her left hand before darting out of the office.

' _Glad thats over.'_

* * *

After giving Ruby her timetable and making sure she knew where her first class was, Yang headed towards her first class of the day as her thoughts started running wild.

' _What if I don't know anyone in my class. I don't know if I could deal with trying to make new friends.'_ Yang thought before shaking her head. ' _This is stupid. Just stop and breathe.'_

After repeating the process a few times, Yang's nerves started to calm down along with her irrational worrying.

The door for her class wasn't far away and when Yang walked in, her eyes scanned the room in hope of seeing any familiar faces.

Thankfully for Yang, she found solace in the faces of Jaune and Pyrrha.

Yang had met the star athlete and the bumbling blonde during her first year of high school when her math class had the students sit in small groups and talk about themselves. Thankfully Jaune's awkwardness had helped her feel more at ease with the pair.

Before Yang could walk over and talk, the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your english class. For those of you who haven't had me before, I am Professor Goodwitch." The teacher spoke as Yang tried to focus as best she could.

The lesson continued on with the usual first day housecleaning before Professor Goodwitch decided to throw a curveball.

"Now, If you would all look at your assignment guideline we can go over the first assignment." Professor Goodwitch spoke as the students flipped over the piece of paper they had just received. " Your first assignment begins today and is due in week five."

Hearing that caused the entire class to groan, including Yang.

"Please be quiet so we can finish going over this." Professor Goodwitch responded before returning to the guideline. "Now, in pairs you will both need to read through the book provided and write a report on ten of the short stories within."

' _Pairs? Shit shit shit. I hope I can pair up with either Pyrrha or Jaune.'_ Yang internally hoped, missing everything else Goodwitch said until her hopes were shattered.

"Now for who you will be paired with. I am going to read down the list and I need each pair to stand and start making their way to the library to borrow the book."

As Goodwitch read down the names, Yang continued to silently beg to work with either Jaune or Pyrrha.

"Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos."

And just like that, the little bit of hope Yang had been holding onto was snuffed out.

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna."

' _Oh no'_

* * *

 **Yay new story.**

 **So as hopefully the summary and the story suggest, this fic will follow Yang as she copes with anxiety and depression, (something i suffer from), a somehow functioning alcoholic uncle that she lives with, a missing mum and a deadbeat dad who is never there and caused the accident that lost Yang her arm. So expect a lot of OOC Yang as well as her trying to look normal and happy on the outside for everyone except Ruby and eventually Blake.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day**

 **Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read A/N for details about this stories future.**

* * *

"So what's your name?" Yang asked awkwardly, trying to start any conversation with her new partner.

"Blake." The girl replied, barely seeming to pay much attention to the conversation, her face buried in a boom.

"Right sorry. Should have remembered, Professor Goodwitch said it before didn't she?" Yang spoke.

"She did." Blake replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

' _Damn it Yang this is not how you start a conversation. Backpedal, backpedal.'_

"So… You like books?" Yang asked, now desperate to try and start this on a good foot.

Blake finally took her eyes off her book, which to Yang was a step in the right direction. Unfortunately the look she got just asked the question. Really?

"I'll just stop talking now." Yang mumbled, tugging on her right blazer sleeve as Blake's eyes returned to her book. Yang's thoughts went in a darker direction however.

' _Well done Yang, You just made an idiot of yourself in front of the girl you now have to work with for the next five weeks.'_

Yang followed Blake through the library and to where the book was kept, staying silent and trying her best not to make more of a fool of herself.

"You know your way around here." Yang said, looking at the different books they passed.

"I'm in here a lot." Blake replied, not leaving a lot of room to continue the conversation.

' _Just give up Yang, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. hell, she probably thinks you're a total screw up after your wonderful introduction.'_

Blake stopped in front of the stack of books they needed before grabbing a pair and handing one to Yang, before walking off towards the front desk.

Yang's thoughts grew darker after her attempt at talking to Blake. She had to be partnered with this girl for another five weeks and she couldn't even start a conversation properly.

' _What happens if this awkwardness continues though, it could ruin our whole assignment and then Blake would only hate me more then she probably does now.'_

The thoughts were getting too much for Yang. They were over exaggerated but that didn't matter, once her mind started down that path, there was no way back out without someone to show her how wrong she was.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked, noticing a change in Yang's breathing just before the bell rang.

"Y-Yep I'm good, I'll see you later Blake." Yang sped through before bolting out of the Library to find somewhere quiet.

* * *

Lunch had arrived and Yang was already emotionally and physically drained. While her other classes so far hadn't been too bad, her english class had set all her nerves on a raging fire that still hadn't completely calmed down.

After finding Ruby, Yang dragged her sister outside into a quiet and unpopulated area of the school to try and calm down.

"Yang, what happened? Are you ok?" Ruby asked, trying to keep as calm as possible like her uncle had taught her.

"Just needed somewhere quiet to relax for a bit." Yang said, closing her eyes and resting her head against the brick wall.

"Why did you want me here then?" Ruby inquired, still watching Yang to make sure she was ok.

"I promised i'd Introduce you to my friends, didn't want to leave you on your own." Yang replied, smiling in the direction Ruby had been sitting before she closed her eyes.

"You should be looking after yourself you know." Ruby scolded before hugging Yang.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to make sure you're ok first." Yang replied, returning the hug.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked, not moving from next to Yang.

"The english assignment. Guessing you got it too?" Yang sighed, now looking at Ruby.

"Yeah, I got paired with a guy named Sun. He seems pretty nice and he had this cool tail." Ruby replied, thinking about the blonde boy she had spoken to earlier.

"Well I guess you've already met one of my friends." Yang replied, looking up at the sky. "I got paired with a girl I've never spoken to before."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, connecting the dots on why Yang seemed so drained and tired now.

"Had an extremely awkward attempt at a conversation and nearly had a panic attack by the time the bell rang." Yang sighed, her fingers tapping against her leg. " I ended up hiding in a cubicle in one of the bathrooms for all of second period. Luckily I had a free period."

"I'm sorry Yang." Ruby said, hugging her sister again.

"It's not your fault Rubes." Yang replied, returning the hug.

"I just wish I could help." Ruby sighed, releasing the hug and looking up at her sister.

"You already do." Yang smiled back, lightly ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Do you want to stay here for lunch?" Ruby asked, thinking of her sister first.

"Nah, let's go introduce you to the crazies that make up my friends." Yang replied before standing and walking to where her group of friends normally hung out.

* * *

Finding Yang's group of friend's wasn't a hard task. You just had to listen for the carnage Nora caused.

Turning the corner revealed that Nora, Ren and Jaune were already sitting at their usual table. Nora was being her usual crazy self and standing on the table, proclaiming how she was queen of the castle.

Ren was sitting with a sketch book resting on the table, sketching Nora standing above. He drew a lot of Nora and gave her most of them, she would treasure them and put them up on her bedroom wall at home.

Jaune was doing his best to not have his food either stolen by Nora or stepped on by Nora, something that was getting harder to do while Ren was busy.

"Hey guys." Yang called, leading Ruby over to her friends. "I want you guys to meet my sister, Ruby."

"Oh my god you're adorable." Nora cooed, jumping off the table, running over to Ruby and picking her up in a bear hug.

"Nora you're crushing her." Ren said as he walked over to Nora's side, who released the short redhead.

"Hehe, sorry." Nora said, scratching the back of her head while Ruby caught her breath.

"My name is Ren, and this is Nora." Ren spoke, pointing to Nora when he said her name.

Nora waved happily at Ruby while Jaune finally made his way over.

Hey, i'm Jaune, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune spoke, earning a glare from Yang.

"Don't even try to hit on my sister, Vomit boy." Yang growled, causing Jaune to jump.

"I-I wasn't I swear." Jaune squeaked, making Ruby giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Jaune." Ruby said, smiling at the blonde.

"So how was everyone's morning classes?" Yang ask as the small group sat down around the table.

"Good, I got paired with Renny." Nora beamed, holding onto Ren's arm that wasn't drawing.

"I'm not surprised, the school has basically given up on splitting you two up." Yang replied, shaking her head at the pair.

Originally, the school had tried putting the two friends in different classes, until Nora started turning up in every one of Ren's classes. Eventually the headmaster gave up and switched Nora into his class.

"What did you all have for second period?" Ruby asked, wanting to learn a little more about her new friends.

"I had music." Ren said as Jaune groaned.

"Same." Jaune said, face down on the table

"I had health." Nora beamed, completely ignoring Jaune and continuing to be a source of happiness and energy.

"You play music Ren?" Ruby asked, surprised that someone that Yang had described to be quiet and inwards as someone who would perform.

"Renny is the best, he writes music, plays violin and piano. He draws too, and paints the best art. Oh oh and he writes the greatest poems ever." Nora rambled, listing off all of the thing Ren did.

Nora." Ren said, seeming a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was going

"Hehe sorry Ren." Nora replied, now looking nervous.

"What about you Jaune, what do you play?" Ruby asked, trying to divert attention from Ren, something that seemed the make the young man less on edge.

"I play guitar but I'm not very good." Jaune sighed, still resting his head on the table.

Before Ruby could try to cheer Jaune up, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Red, what are you doing here?" the voice asked, revealing itself to be Sun.

"Sun, this is my sister Ruby. She said she met you earlier today." Yang answered, turning to face the blonde monkey Faunus.

Sun was standing not far behind the group, shirt unbuttoned and tie undone, showing off his abs. Next to Sun was a blue haired boy, wearing the same uniform as Sun though his was worn properly.

"Red, this is my buddy Neptune." Sun said, pointing to the man next to him.

"Hey there." Neptune said, winking at Ruby.

"Try that again Nep, and I will throw you in the pool." Yang deadpanned, watching as Neptune turned ghostly white.

"You knew that was coming buddy." Sun laughed, patting Neptune on the back and sitting down next to Ruby. "So, Where's Pyrrha at?"

"She wanted to get some extra practice in." Jaune answered, looking up at the group.

Pyrrha was the sports icon of Beacon high school. She was a part of both the soccer and basketball teams. Thankfully for Pyrrha, the soccer team normally ran through the first half of the school year and the basketball team played during the second half.

"What about Sage and Scarlet?" Yang asked, looking for the giant and his british friend.

"Sage is in the library, something about wanting to look into muscle movement, and Scarlet didn't actually turn up today." Sun informed, pulling a banana out of his bag and unpeeling it.

"You really live up to the stereotype, don't you monkey boy." Yang teased as Sun finished off his first banana and pulled out a second.

"Hey bananas are good for you, and they're tasty." Sun retorted before nearly engulfing the entire banana.

Things seemed to settle into normal routines after that, Sun was joking around and teasing everyone, Nora returned to her queen of the castle speech while Ren attempted to get her to sit down while continuing his art.

* * *

When the school day had finally ended, Yang sighed in relief, her body felt like a one hundred tonne weight was on her shoulders.

Yang had met up with Ruby and was making her way towards her bike when a familiar bow turned in her direction. Before she knew it, Blake was standing in front of her with a book in hand.

"You forgot this when you ran out of the library." Blake said, handing the book to Yang.

"Thanks for that." Yang replied, trying to keep calm as Ruby noticed the black haired girl.

The trio stood in silence for a few moments, none of them completely sure what to say.

"So... do you want to meet up after school on friday to work on this?" Yang asked, mostly surprised she hadn't somehow messed that up like this morning.

"Sounds good, where do you want to meet?" Blake inquired, still seeming impartial to the conversation.

"Can we meet at yours, my dad has a weird thing about people over when he's not home." Yang lied, the same lie she had used on all her friends.

"That should be ok…" Blake replied before writing something down on the corner of her binder and ripping it off. "Ill text you my address tonight.

"Sounds great." Yang smiled before starting to feel awkward again. "So I'll see you around?"

"Goodbye Yang." Blake answered, a small smile gracing her face and the first sign Yang had had all day that she hadn't messed it all up.

Once Blake had walked off, Yang released a breath she didn't know she was holding as her exhaustion increased tenfold.

* * *

 **Hi everybody!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a little bit, I've actually been contemplating if I should continue this fic.**

 **After the I posted the first chapter, I got a couple DM's saying that I had ruined Yang's character and that I shouldn't bother with this fic.**

 **So I would like to hear your opinion. If you actually are enjoying this fic so far please let me know because I will continue it for you. I love the idea of it but if people don't like it I'll stop posting it.**

 **I hope you have an amazing day**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bumblebee was parked in the garage, Yang dragged herself inside and collapsed on the lounge.

"You ok?" Ruby asked, walking over to her sister's side.

"Exhausted." Yang mumbled, her voice muffled by the lounge.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ruby asked, waiting until Yang shook her head before making her way up to her room to start her homework.

Once she was sure Ruby was out of the room, Yang rolled over and pulled the small piece of paper out of her pocket.

' _Blake actually smiled, that means I didn't completely mess up.'_ Yang thought before starting freaking again. _Shit, what do I do when I meet up with her? What if I mess that up?'_

"Yang stop worrying!" Ruby called from upstairs. "And can you come here for a minute?"

"I'm not worrying!" Yang called back, trying to not have her voice crack as she made her way upstairs.

Leaning against the door frame to Ruby's bedroom, Yang let her eyes wander around the red walled room. Ruby's room hadn't changed all that much from when they had moved in with Qrow. Besides a bigger bed and a few new posters, it still had the haphazardly put together tallboy in and bedside tables Qrow had built for the sisters.

so … what's up?" Yang asked, finally directing her attention to Ruby.

"I need Sun's number and I needed you to go over this with me." Ruby answered, staring intently at the only math problem she hadn't solved on her homework.

"Are you trying to hook up with our resident monkey?" Yang teased, using her jokes as a distraction. "and as for the math, aren't you supposed to be a super genius?"

"No, I need to meet up with him for this stupid report." Ruby sighed, already knowing how Yang could get. "and I'm not a super genius."

"Fine, gimme ya scroll." Yang said, taking the presented scroll and entering Sun's number under monkey lover. "There, now you can call him."

"Thanks Yang, now can you help me with this?" Ruby asked, not noticing what Yang had called Sun in her scroll.

"Rubes, you've been able to solve these equations since you were thirteen." Yang sighed, figuring out what Ruby was trying to do. "You don't need to make excuses to distract me."

"W-What I wasn't doing that." Ruby replied, clearly lying.

"Rubes don't worry, I'm fine." Yang smiled down at her sister, trying to convey that everything really was ok.

"Just promise you'll talk to me if something's wrong, please?" Ruby implored, using her best puppy dog expression.

"I promise Rubes. Now I'm going to get changed and put a load of laundry on, you need anything washed?" Yang asked, halfway out the door.

"Nope, all mines in the washing basket." Ruby replied, popping the p in nope.

"After I'm done, can you give me a hand with my homework before I cook dinner?" Yang called from her room, stripping out of her uniform.

"Sure Yang." Ruby called back before calling Sun to organise when to meet up.

* * *

There was a set routine in the house, Yang would start cooking dinner at five, Both sisters would have their homework finished before then and Qrow would get home around the time Yang finished cooking unless a case kept him out.

Yang had nearly finished dinner when she heard the front door.

"Hey firecracker." Qrow said, slurring slightly as he closed the front door and took another drink from him flask.

"Hey Qrow." Yang replied, her eyelids drooping as she stirred dinner. "How was work?"

Qrow worked for the Vale police department as a detective. Though he turned up to work at least hungover, the chief of police wouldn't fire him because of his time spent in the special forces, the same time that had caused him to start drinking.

"The usual, couple idiot kids broke into someone's house."Qrow answered, sitting at the dining room table.

"I don't know them do I?" Yang asked, sitting down in the chair opposite her uncle.

"Nah, they're from the next town over." Qrow answered, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "So what's for dinner?"

Just something easy, I'm too tired for anything complex." Yang yawned as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Guessing today was a rollercoaster then." Qrow said, moving to the kitchen to help Yang.

"Yeah, first day back and we were given a pairs assignment. I got paired with a girl I've never met before so that didn't go well." Yang sighed, turning off the stove and moving the pot closer to the plates.

"So I should expect to meet your new friend soon then?" Qrow asked, grabbing a couple bowls and carrying them over to the dining table to help Yang.

"She's not coming around here." Yang stated, gripping the countertop.

"Yang, you know I don't care if your friends come around." Qrow replied before Yang spun around.

"If I have people over, then I have to explain why my sister and I live with our uncle and not our father!" Yang nearly shouted, her hands closing into fists whenever she mentioned Tai.

"Okay, I get it." Qrow sighed, knowing there was no way to argue with Yang on this.

"I'm going to send Rubes down for dinner and probably go to bed." Yang said, her shoulder slumped. "Is that ok?"

"Sure kid, just make sure you eat something before school tomorrow for me." Qrow replied, smiling at Yang as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Yang's sleep had been had been plagued with dreams about her study session with Blake, from normal worries like Blake finding out about Yang's family to obscene ones like Yang turning up on Blake's doorstep naked.

Tossing and turning after the last nightmare, Yang huffed, sat up and looking at the clock next to her to find out it was only three in the morning.

Yang begrudgingly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for her dinner that Qrow had covered in foil.

Having heated it up in the microwave, Yang sat down and dug into her food, all while thinking about what Friday afternoon could entail.

' _You know it's not going to be as bad as you keep making it out in your head, you just need to stop, breathe and think. You're going over to her house, studying the book they gave you and writing up a report, you've done this a hundred times with your friends you can do it again.'_ Yang thought, doing her best to calm her nerves down.

Feeling better, Yang enjoyed the rest of her meal and waited for Ruby to wake up so the sisters could get ready for another day of school.

* * *

 **I'M BACK~**

 **Thank you too all the reviews that helped get me out of my rut, now I'm more powerful than ever mwhahahahah**

 ***clears throat* anyway I plan to keep this story going for a while and this will be my first attempt at proper slowburn so be prepared to wanna shake Blake and Yang to wake up.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
